


Disobeying Orders

by charis2770



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Axel is a kinky fucker, Bondage, M/M, Punishment, Slash, Spanking, The way Roxas finds out kinda sucks, Xemnas is a huge bastard, Yaoi, turns out he's kind of a kinky fucker too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charis2770/pseuds/charis2770
Summary: Roxas disobeys a direct order while on a mission with Axel, who is his trainer and his boyfriend. Axel covers for him with Xemnas, but Xemnas orders him to punish the newest recruit...or he will. Axel's been thinking about doing something like this with Roxas for a while now, he just hasn't figured out how to bring it up yet. Doing it this way, when neither of them really have a choice because Axel knows from experience that if Xemnas takes care of Roxas' mistake, something really bad will happen, sucks. Roxas' response, however, surprises both of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flurry_of_Dancing_Awesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flurry_of_Dancing_Awesome/gifts).



> This story is a birthday gift for Shadow, who has been begging me to write a BDSM AkuRoku fic for a really long time. I realize there's been a lot of debate about age difference, but it's been stated by people at Square Enix that nobodies don't age. It is therefore true in MY world that Axel and Roxas don't have the age difference some people find creepy, and Axel uses words like "kid" and "boy" for his lover because he's just a bitch that way, not because Roxas is a little boy.
> 
> The scene in this story starts out as a little bit dubcon, but it's also not meant for fun, and Roxas does agree to it. Later on, things become very, very consensual.

“What the  _ fuck _ were you thinking?” He’s yelling as he paces, and knows he probably shouldn’t be, but he can’t help it. Shoving his hands through his spiky red hair, Axel stops striding back and forth across the room and turns instead to pin the object of his ire with a flashing emerald glare. Far from being cowed by his trainer (and new boyfriend’s) irritation, Roxas lifts his cute little chin and glares stubbornly back.

 

“It was a stupid order,” he yells back, hunching his shoulders and looking mutinous. Axel can’t really argue with him. He sort of thinks their recent mission had been stupid too. The trap they’d been ordered to lay for that stupid silver-haired boy who keeps nosing around in the Organization’s business looking for Sora would have probably endangered a lot of people. Luring so many high level Heartless into an inhabited area might have been disastrous. Xemnas doesn’t care about things like innocent lives. All he cares about is his mission, whatever it really is, because Axel’s been thinking for a while now that it’s nothing like as simple as getting their hearts back. But his suspicions don’t matter at the moment. He’d have figured out a way to make sure none of the people or creatures in Wonderland had been placed in danger, a way to defuse Xemnas’ new Heartless lure that creepy fuck Vexen had designed. And a way to do it that wouldn’t have pointed any obvious fingers at himself or especially at Roxas. But Roxas, in his inexperience and  _ stupidity _ , had just flatly refused to obey orders once they’d arrived at their target location and he’d realized what their mission meant. He’d deliberately sabotaged the device and stormed off, ignoring Axel’s shouts for him to stop.

 

“It doesn’t matter what we think about our orders,” says Axel with a heavy sigh. He won’t tell Roxas how he really feels, not here in this building where he’s pretty sure it’s possible for their leader to hear anything he wants to, at least in the public areas. “It’s just our job to follow them. By disobeying me, you accidentally caused an expensive device to malfunction and our mission to fail.”

 

Roxas blinks at him in confusion, because they both know damn good and well that his sabotage of Vexen’s lure hadn’t been an accident at all. He opens his mouth to say something, but Axel crosses the room in two long strides and claps his hand over the kid’s mouth before Roxas can do anything else disastrous today. His fair eyebrows draw together in a frown of confusion as Axel continues.

 

“I’ve debriefed the Superior on what happened, and you’re lucky,” he says, glaring pointedly into Roxas’ big blue eyes and willing him to get a clue for once. Most of the time, he’s drawn to the younger boy’s innocence, his naivete and light, but right now he desperately wishes Roxas was a little better at playing politics. Axel’s use of Xemnas’ title seems to get through to him though, because Axel only ever calls Xemnas that to his face or when it’d be monumentally stupid not to. There’s a long list of other names he likes to use and Roxas knows most of them, so when Axel uses it now, the kid finally realizes there may be more going on than he realizes. He nods, and Axel removes his hand. “You’re gonna be given another chance, and he’s not gonna make you report to him personally, this time. He’s made it clear that since I’m in charge of your training, I’m in charge of handling this too.”

 

“Handling it? What...what the hell does that mean?” asks Roxas. He’d paled a little at the mention of having to report to Xemnas personally. Their leader has been known to exhibit some creative and horrifying methods for dealing with subordinates who displease him. Even permanent ones.

 

“You fucked up pretty big today, Rox,” says Axel softly. “And if neither of us wants you to get sent to the principal’s office, then it’s up to me.”

 

“Wh-what’s up to you?” stammers Roxas nervously. His throat works when he swallows hard, and Axel can’t help it that he likes the way his lover looks and sounds.

 

“Your punishment,” he replies in a low voice, looking Roxas straight in the eye. The kid’s lips part and he stares at Axel, wide-eyed and startled. It’s a really good look on him. Innocent, nervous, maybe even a little scared.

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” he demands, going for angry but coming off sounding breathy and confused instead. Axel steps closer and Roxas backs away, until he hits a wall and has nowhere else to do. Axel smirks and walks his fingertips up his boyfriend’s chest, then flattens his hand over Roxy’s heart (y'know, the one he's not supposed to have) where it's suddenly hammering away, holding him in place.

 

“You fucked up, Roxy, and you gotta be punished for it. It’s either me or the boss, and I’m pretty sure you’d rather have me.” It’s not an empty threat. Axel’s thankful their white-haired lunatic of a leader seems to have bought his version of the day’s events and is willing to let him handle it. He can still hear that deep voice in his head, sounding deceptively bored.

 

“He’ll have to be chastised for his failure, of course. He’s your responsibility, Number Eight. Handle it, or I will.”

 

“No problem,” he’d agreed casually. Xemnas, who had turned his attention to some book on his desk that’s bound in leather and inexplicably gives off an aura of wrongness Axel couldn’t explain if he had to, had suddenly looked back up at him, his creepy yellow eyes blazing with something that feels like equal parts hunger and madness.

 

“And Eight? Make sure you deal with him...severely. If an….accident...like this happens again, I won’t be so forgiving.”

 

“Got it. He’ll be sorry, don’t worry.” He’d escaped their First’s offices as quickly as he could without looking like he was doing it.

 

“I don’t understand,” says Roxas, frowning. He pushes at Axel’s hold on him, but it’s useless. Axel’s taller and stronger, and doesn’t feel like budging. Even though the thought of Roxas at Xemnas’ mercy makes him feel a little sick, he’s able to admit to himself that he’s not awfully sorry about what he intends to do. That it’s also necessary is icing on the cake. If he wasn’t so worried about their leader finding out the truth of what Roxas had done, he’d be mentally rubbing his hands together with glee. That he realizes he’s going to have to make this, the first time he does something with his younger lover that he likes a  _ lot _ , no fun at all for the kid….well, it casts a bit of a pall. No way in hell it’s likely to happen again after today, not voluntarily anyway, so he figures he’d better make the most of it.

 

“You failed to follow order during a mission,” he replies, trying to be patient, because it’s going to be a lot better for Roxas if he accepts it, if he doesn’t fight Axel. “I’ve been given orders by our leader to punish you for it, or  _ he _ will. I agreed to it, Rox, because I really think you’d rather it was me than him, yeah? It doesn’t matter what anybody thinks or feels about an order. If you fuck it up, you pay for it. That’s how things work here. D’you see?”

 

Roxas looks down, unable to meet Axel’s gaze, and his shoulders slump a little.

 

“What are you going to do?” he whispers. 

 

“Well,” says Axel calmly (he hopes, because his own pulse rate has sped up considerably and he’s glad their coats are cut to be loose from the waist down so they can move easily in them, because now that he’s getting ready to say the words out loud, his prick thickens rapidly in his pants and he doesn’t think Roxas would appreciate that very much, considering). “You disobeyed direct orders today. That was a kid move, Rox. So I’m gonna punish you like a kid. I’m gonna. Um. Spank you.”

 

“WHAT?” Roxas’ voice ramps up into an outraged, shrill shout.

 

“You heard me.”

 

“Fuck  _ that _ , Axel. No you’re not. I’m not letting you...do that,” rages Roxas, now making a much more creditable effort to shove Axel away. Axel rolls his eyes.

 

“Yeah, you are, but definitely not here. Come on, we’ll talk about this some more in my room,” he says decisively. He turns and drags Roxas along with him, the shorter boy struggling and fighting him the whole way, his face red with fury and humiliation. Axel shoves him through the door to his quarters and follows him inside, slamming the door behind them. He relaxes, letting his breath out in a huge sigh. Fucking Xemnas can’t listen in on them here, he’s pretty sure. At least, not when Axel doesn’t want him to. The privacy spell had cost him a fortune, but it had been worth it. He invokes the charm, innocently disguised as a hand mirror that’s activated by turning it face down.

 

“You’re crazy,” hisses Roxas, furious and still curiously embarrassed. He clenches his fists and glares from the other side of the bed. Axel doesn’t know why Rox thinks putting distance between them is going to protect him if Axel wants to get his hands on him, not when repeat experience has showed him time and again how wrong he is. 

 

“Oh yeah, but that’s got nothing to do with this,” agrees Axel with a snarky grin. Then he turns serious. “Look, idiot. I fucking covered for you today. If that bastard knew what had really happened, I might be standing here with orders to kill you rather than blister your ass for you. Think I was kidding when I said it’s me or him?”

 

“That’s seriously screwed up, Axel. You can’t...can’t sp...spa…”

 

“Can’t spank you? Oh yeah,” drawls Axel, “I can. Look.” He sighs. “I’m not saying you were wrong today. If you’d had a little more faith in me, and stopped to think about what you were doing, I might’ve had a chance to tell you that I wasn’t gonna let it happen. I wasn’t gonna let that fucking device lure a bunch of monster Heartless into that town and let anybody get hurt!”

 

“You weren’t?”

 

“No! Fuck, Roxy, what kind of monster do you think I am?”

 

“But...the way you were acting about it, I just...I thought…”

 

“No!” yells Axel, cutting him off. He continues in a softer voice. “That’s just the point. You didn’t think. You didn’t think  _ at all. _ Don’t you know he’s got spies everywhere? Spies, and his Nobodies, and magic we don’t know about. It scared the shit out of me. If he’d been watching, or someone else had, you’d be so fucked right now. And if he ever finds out I lied to him today to save your ass, I’ll be fucked. He’ll kill us both, or else hurt us so bad we’ll both wish he would. Why the fuck couldn’t you just trust me?”

 

Roxas stares at him with a stricken expression on his face for a long time. Axel sighs again and turns away, because damned if he’s going to let the dumb kid see how Roxas gets to him.

 

“S-so how’s this gonna work?” Roxas’ voice, meek and hesitant, startles him a little after the tense silence has stretched out for several minutes. He turns back, to see his lover standing closer to him, at the foot of the bed. He stares fixedly at the floor like something there fascinates him, digging at a spot in the carpet with the toe of his boot.

 

“How’s what gonna work?”

 

“The...the um. S…”

 

“Spanking?” Axel grins, because it’s fucking adorable that Roxas can’t even say the word. Relief and unholy glee war for supremacy in his chest.

 

“Whatever,” mutters Roxas, blushing. Fuck. Just….fuck.

 

“Well, I figure you’re gonna bend over the end of the bed there, and I’m gonna take a belt to your ass. It sucks, I get that, but I figure it’s gotta be better than...hot irons, or thumbscrews, or getting your hand cut off, right?”

 

Roxas raises his head and glares at Axel.

 

“You are so full of shit,” he snaps. Axel looks away.

 

“Yeah,” he says softly. “But I’ve been to his office before. No surprise I’ve pissed him off that much, huh? And you don’t...I’ll never let that happen to you, Roxy. Not if I can do anything about it, even if what I gotta do sucks for you a little. It’s still...It’s better. Okay? It is.” His skin flinches under the sleeve of his coat when Roxas lays a hand on his arm. He glances down, sees Roxas’ stupid big blue eyes looking up at him with sympathy and concern.

 

“I’m sorry, Axel. I’m sorry he hurt you.”

 

Axel shrugs, his eyes closing for a moment. A small shudder rock his lean body and he grits his teeth against the images that flash behind his eyelids. The stone floor, cold and hard under his knees. The slither of leather on that stone. His skin freezing, save for stripes of burning agony. His blood sliding slow and hot. He shakes his head and opens his eyes.

 

“Hey, I’m fine,” he says lightly, giving Roxas a smile and good eye contact. “It was a long time ago. So. You ready to get this over with?”

 

“I...I guess,” says Roxas, a little breathless. 

 

Axel shrugs his coat off and tosses it over a chair. He walks to the closet and opens it. His eyes glance down at the bed, thoughts on the box underneath it, but this isn’t the time. After this, there’s probably not ever going to be a time. He opens the door instead, and takes down a thick leather belt. He turns back, flexing it in his hands, to find Roxas staring at him, his eyes wide. They flick to the belt and he bites his lip.

 

“Take off your coat, Roxy,” Axel says softly. Almost mechanically, Roxas obeys him, unzipping it and turning to lay it over the same chair where Axel had tossed his own. Then he turns back, twisting his fingers together, his face redder than ever. “Okay.” Axel lets his breath out in a great gust, then walks to stand in front of his lover. He tips Roxas’ chin up with his fingers and beds down to kiss him. Roxas makes a muffled sound and kisses him back.”Listen,” says Axel, clearing his throat because damn. This is...just damn. “I...you matter to me, okay? And I hope you’ll learn you can trust me. I’ll...I’ll take care of you, Roxy. Any way I have to. Even if it means hurting you a little, to keep you from getting hurt a lot. Do you understand?”

 

“I do. I do understand, Axel. I’m sorry. I’m really sorry I didn’t trust you, and that you had to lie to the Superior for me, and that it put you in this...position. And I’m sorry...shit, Axel, I’m so sorry for whatever he did to you. I guess...I thought some of those scars on your back and your...um..”

 

“My really excellent ass?” jokes Axel gently, because he doesn’t want to go where Roxas is heading. Roxas rolls his eyes and punches Axel lightly in the shoulder.

 

“Yeah, there. I guess I thought they came from fighting or whatever, not from…”

 

“Some of ‘em do,” says Axel, interrupting him. “And look, I’ve pissed him off that much more than once. Don’t worry about it, Rox. I mean it. I got smarter, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Anyway, this isn’t about me, it’s about us, and...putting today behind us. Cause it will, Rox, I promise. I’m not gonna be an asshole about it later, or ever.”

 

“Thanks, I guess,” mutters Roxas, turning shy again now that the subject has returned to the matter at hand.

 

“Go bend over the end of the bed and drop your pants and shorts,” Axel orders quietly, slowly wrapping the belt around his fist, the buckle gripped in his palm. Roxas glances up at him again, a little desperately, but he does as he’s told. And oh, Axel like it. A lot.

 

His bed is tall, custom built to accommodate his height. It’s close to ten feet long and eight feet wide, and so that he doesn’t have to fold over on himself when he sits down on it, it’s considerably taller than most as well. When Roxas awkwardly shoves his pants and underwear down around his knees and bends over it, his upper body rests against it. Axel’s eyebrows go up when he notices that, although the kid’s not exactly hard, he’s not exactly  _ not _ , either. He grins to himself, but there’s as much self-deprecation in it as anything. Damn Xemnas anyway. He’s been thinking about this for a long time. Just...not this way.

 

He reaches out and brushes a hand over the curves of his lover’s perfect, round little ass. Roxas flinches, and squeaks a little. Axel has to bite his lip so as not to laugh, but he’s pretty damn sure Rox wouldn’t take very kindly to that right now. 

 

“Ready?” he asks softly, and receives a curt nod in return. Axel steps back, his fingers tightening around the leather in his palm. He pulls his arm back and takes careful aim. The least he can do is make sure he does this right. 

 

The crack of the leather on pale flesh is shattering in the stillness of Axel’s room. An even band of red blooms across Roxas’ cheeks in its wake. He lets out a shocked cry.

 

“ _ FUCK _ ! Axel!” His shout is both angry and pained and he raises up on his hands and twists around a little to glare at his boyfriend in wounded outrage. “What the hell? That fucking  _ hurt _ !”

 

“Did you think it was gonna tickle?” Axel responds, amused and irritated.

 

“Well...no! But I...I didn’t know you were gonna...I mean…”

 

“You figured I’d go easy on you ‘cause I like you, and we’re fucking each other’s brains out?” Axel raises an eyebrow and Roxas glares even harder.

 

“Oh my god.  _ Asshole. _ Yeah, okay? I did.”

 

“You knew I was an asshole before you got on this train, Roxy,” says Axel, and sighs tiredly. “And I’d like to go easy, y’know. I would. But I can’t. It’s gotta be real, because if it’s not, he’ll know. I don’t know how, but I really think he will, and it’s not worth the risk. I’m sorry. You can be pissed at me when I’m done. I can deal with that. But I can’t deal with what could happen to you if I don’t...make it real.”

 

Roxas’ shoulders slump. He’s silent for a bit, chewing on his bottom lip. Axel waits patiently, even though it makes him a little twitchy. Patience isn’t exactly one of his more stellar qualities. But he doesn’t want to have to wrestle Roxas down and make him take this, he really doesn’t. Isn’t sure Roxas will forgive him, if it comes to that. 

 

But Roxas sighs, and slowly lowers himself back down over the bed. Axel lays a hand on his back for a moment, his hand under the hem of Roxas’ shirt. His thumb strokes back and forth a couple of times, then he straightens.

 

Roxas doesn’t move when he lays down the second stroke, but his body jerks, and his breath hisses through his teeth. Axel feels like a bastard, because fucking hell, he really likes the way his lover looks right now. Bent over for him, not fighting him about it, submitting to it. And his bare ass, red and quivering under the strap’s impact. Roxas shifts uncomfortably and starts to lift his head in confusion, and Axel realizes he’s been standing here just enjoying the view for too long. Poor Roxy. Then, because he’s made him wait, Roxas isn’t ready for the next stroke, and it startles a sound out of him.

 

“Ahh!” he cries out when the leather catches him on the underside of his cheeks, close to where they meet his thighs. He keeps his mouth shut for the next couple, trying to fight it, not show any reaction. Axel wishes he wasn’t so stubborn, but can’t really blame him. He’d probably be doing the same thing in Roxas’ place. Hell, he had done it, when Xemnas had...well. He puts a little more force behind the next stroke, and Roxas curses under his breath. At the next, he whimpers softly, and the sound of it goes straight to Axel’s traitorous dick, which doesn’t give a damn that Roxas hasn’t volunteered for this. He ignores it and focuses on what he’s doing; hitting Roxas hard enough to satisfy Xemnas, without actually breaking anything in the one person in this fucking place who makes him  _ feel _ anything. 

 

Gritting his teeth, angry at their fucking boss for being a douchebag, angry at Roxas for being impulsive and not trusting him, and angry at himself most of all because he’s probably fucking everything up again...it’s what he’s good at, isn’t it...he lays the belt across Roxas’ ass again, and again. After somewhere close to a dozen strokes, the kid’s backside is red all over, with welts forming in a few places, and angrier marks where the strokes have crosses. 

 

“I’m sorry,” moans Roxas into his folded arms. His voice sounds small and more than a little bit damp. His bottom squirms and he squeezes his thighs together. 

 

“I know,” says Axel softly. “Just a few more, okay?”

 

“‘Nkay,” gulps Roxas. He cries out with the next spank, and the next, and then Axel can see that his shoulders are shaking. He closes his eyes for a second, wondering a little bit how the fuck he can feel so shitty and still find Roxas as fucking perfect as he does right now. He brings his arm down one more time, and Roxas wails when it burns across the backs of his legs. Axel shakes his hand loose from the belt and flings it away. He hovers for a few seconds, not really sure whether he should try to pick Roxas up and cuddle him, or get the fuck out and leave him alone. He sighs and sits down on the bed beside his lover instead. HIs hand hesitates for a moment, but then he lets it fall softly on Roxas’s messy blond hair. 

 

“I’m done, Rox. You...you did good. Roxy...I’m sorry,” he mutters awkwardly. Fuck Xemnas sideways anyway, because every time he’s ever thought about something like this in his head, it always ends up with both of them naked and sweaty. Not this. 

 

He blinks in surprise when Roxas sort of heaves himself up and climbs into his lap, wrapping his arms around Axel’s neck and his legs around the taller Nobody’s slender waist, after heaving his pants up just far enough that he can do it. His face is damp against Axel’s neck.

 

“Me too. I’m sorry, Axel. Don’t be mad at me anymore.”

 

“Wait, shit, really? Roxy...I’m not. I feel like an asshole for hurting you so bad.”

 

Roxas is still for a minute, and Axel has plenty of time to be very aware of how his hot little ass feels planted directly over Axel’s crotch. He holds Roxas tighter than is probably comfortable, and kisses the top of his head regretfully.

 

“You had to. I...I get that. It’s okay. I’m okay. You didn’t...it didn’t hurt  _ so _ bad,” whispers Roxas. Maybe he hasn’t actually thrown things out the window then. Huh.

 

“That’s good. I hated doing it, Rox.” Axel wonders whether it’s actually possible for something to be the truth and a lie at the same time, because he’s never spoken a truer lie in his life.

 

“Y-yeah? So how come your dick is poking me in the stomach?” asks Roxas, and squirms a little, which he really needs to stop doing. Except Axel realizes he’s not the only one in the predicament Roxas is accusing him of.

 

“Well, you know I’m a bastard...and I guess that’s some kinda new keyblade tag poking me back?” Axel replies, huffing a soft laugh into Roxas’ hair. Roxas squirms harder, and raises his head to look Axel in the eye. The tear stains on his face are adorable, and the way his eyelashes are wet and spiky, and how his bottom lip is red and swollen where he’s bitten it and…

 

“Ngh. Okay, you bastard, shut up and kiss me,” grumbles Roxas, and who the hell is Axel to refuse? His fingers tighten in the smaller boy’s hair and he gives Roxas what he asks for. The sound in his chest is something in between a growl and a helpless moan as their mouths lock and their tongues tangle. Roxas whimpers into the kiss and ruts against him, his hips rocking. Axel tamps down on the desire to throw him over on the bed and just be  _ in _ him already, even though he knows Roxas would welcome it, because this reaction seems to him like some kind of miracle.

 

“Rox,” he says after several minutes of really hot kissing, his voice a little breathless and raw in his throat. “Stop a minute, okay? Listen...don’t freak on me, okay, because this is...it’s kinda a big deal to me.”

 

“What?” Roxas’ pupils are blown, and he looks a little dazed, but he frowns and focuses on what his lover is saying.

 

“I’m gonna ask you something, and it’s probably a little embarrassing, but I really...I  _ really _ need you to tell the truth. Will you?”

 

“I...yeah, okay,” mutters Roxas, who has probably guessed at least a little bit about what Axel wants to talk about, because his cheeks are pink and he looks away.

 

“Did your dick get hard  _ while _ I was spanking you...or only after?” Axel tries to keep his voice calm and steady, like he’s  _ not _ about to come in his fucking pants from the way Rox’s punished ass feels grinding against him. Roxas blushes even darker and hides his face against Axel’s shirt. He mumbles something Axel can’t understand. “Can’t hear you, Roxy,” Axel says, nudging him gently with his shoulder.

 

“I said  _ during _ , okay? You happy? There’s something wrong with me I guess. Just...don’t be an asshole about it. It’s not like it happened on purpose. I can’t help it!” Roxas mutters, horribly embarrassed.

 

“Yeah,” says Axel softly. “I am happy. Look, I gotta show you something.” He half pushes and half helps Roxas off his lap, then kneels down beside the bed and reaches under it, Roxas frowning at him in confusion and hugging himself defensively. Axel heaves a small chest up on top of the bed, takes a deep breath, and throws it open. Roxas leans over to look inside. His blue eyes dart back and forth over the contents for a long time. He doesn’t say a word, just looks and looks. Axel tries not to fidget, or hold his breath, but it’s not easy. He’s kind of throwing himself on Roxas’ mercy right now, with what he’s revealing. Despite Roxas’ confession about his reaction to being spanked, there’s really no guarantee what he’s looking at right now isn’t going to make him run screaming and never look back. 

 

After what seems like an hour, but is really probably only a couple of minutes, Roxas slowly raises his head and looks Axel in the eye. His pupils have dilated even more. His cute little pink tongue darts out to swipe over his bitten lip. Axel’s cock twitches. His mouth curls up on one side in a decidedly filthy smile.

 

“See anything in there you wanna try?”

  
  


Which is how Roxas finds himself cuffed face down to Axel’s bed a few minutes later while Axel slowly works a plug into his ass and spanks him lightly with his hand when Roxas squirms and moans theatrically.

 

“Ah-ah, I told you to be still,” he purrs. Roxas whines.

 

“Axel! Ha...I can’t!”

 

“Hmm...little boys who can’t obey are  _ punished _ ,” growls Axel, punctuating the last word by giving the plug a little twist and pushing it the rest of the way in. Roxas cries out and rocks his hips. Axel grins like a fiend. “Naughty boy. Does it feel good?”

 

“S-so full,” pants Roxas, yanking against his restraints and moaning. 

 

“Does it hurt?”

 

“No...no...just big. Axel, please!”

 

“Please what? Please punish you for disobeying me? You weren’t very obedient when I told you to be still, were you?” Axel’s head spins a little at how fast everything turned around. He gets that they’re going to have to have a longer conversation than they’d had just before getting to this point, but he doesn’t really plan on doing anything that’ll push Roxas too far tonight, so a swift explanation of how he won’t do anything Roxas doesn’t want, because Roxas can stop him if he uses a certain word that’ll mean stop. He’d had to grind the heel of his hand into the base of his cock when Roxas had shyly asked what would happen if he begged Axel not to do something but didn’t use that word.

 

“What do you want to happen?” Axel had asked, holding his breath.

 

“Well you...you wouldn’t have to listen, would you? R-right? If I don’t say ‘Oblivion’?”

 

“No...if that’s what you want. If you don’t think you can remember the word though, I’ll stop if you say no, or stop,” he’d said, instead of groaning like a whore, but it had been kind of a close thing.

 

“I’m gonna forget the name of one of my keyblades? Geez. Dumbass,” Roxas had muttered. 

 

“You might wanna watch your mouth a little, considering you’re about to be completely at my mercy, and I won’t have to stop even if you beg,” Axel had replied in a silky voice, making Roxas shiver.

 

“Oh,” he’d whispered. “O-okay.”

  
  


“No, no,” chants Roxas unconvincingly, “don’t punish me, Axel, please.”

 

Axel chuckles, and picks up a small flogger. It’s handle is wrapped in black leather, and twelve strands cut from the same leather hang from it, about a foot long. The leather isn’t very thick or stiff, but buttery soft and pliable. There’ll be time to try out some of the more wicked things he’s had hidden in that chest since before he and Roxas had become lovers. Not that Demyx hadn’t appreciated some of them quite a lot, but that had been a long time ago. Considering that Roxas’ backside is still awfully damn red and looks pretty sore, things that seem likely to dampen his enthusiasm in a hurry are staying in the chest. For now.

 

“Begging won’t do you any good,” Axel says. “You didn’t listen. Awful things happen to little boys who don’t listen.” He twirls the lightweight whip in his hand, setting the leather falls spinning faster than the eye can see, a soft burring sound marking their passage through the air. He brings it down until the tips brush Roxas’s skin, kissing the back of his shoulders with mild, stinging warmth. Roxas moans and ruts against the bed as Axel lets the flogger drift down his back. When it reaches his sore bottom, Roxas throws his head back and cries out.

 

“Oh! Fuck. Stings,” he pants.

 

“Mm. Maybe you shoulda tried harder to be a good boy while I pushed that plug into your tight little hole,” says Axel unrepentantly. The leather strands nip at Roxas’s thighs, to which he responds by spreading them  _ wider _ . Just...well, just fuck. By the time the backs and insides of his thighs are pink, and his ass is an even darker and prettier shade of red, Roxas is a whimpering, begging, sobbing  _ mess. _ He’s really only crying a little, he’s just  _ desperate. _ And the couple of times Axel pauses to ask if he’s learned his lesson, Roxas shakes his head and reminds him that he’s really been awfully bad. Axel’s eyes drift, gleaming greener than poison, over what he’s wrought. Maybe it’s not as surprising...or miraculous...as it feels. They’re not often gentle when they come together, and more than once Roxas has yanked on his hair, tears in his eyes while Axel hammers his cock into that tight little body.

 

“Hurts,” he'd whimpered, licking hungrily into Axel’s mouth, and, “Axel,  _ harder. _ ”

 

So there’s that. Still, there’s something like wonder in his eyes when he drops the flogger over his shoulder and runs his hands up the back of Roxas’ legs, his skin warm and shivering under Axel’s fingers. 

 

“D’you think you can be a good boy now, Roxxxass?” he purrs, tapping his finger on the base of the plug nestled between ruby red cheeks.

 

“Oh...oh...yes! Yes, Axel, please,” moans Roxas. He trembles, but his hips don’t move.

 

“Please what?” teases Axel, gripping the base of the plug and rocking it slowly back and forth.

 

“Hahh! Ohh...please, please fuck me,” begs his lover.

 

“You can move now, Roxy,” Axel says a little hoarsely, thumbing open the button on his pants as he slowly twists and works the plug back and forth. It’s been in there for a while now, and just yanking it out would probably hurt more than Roxas would enjoy. “I wanna see you fuck yourself on this plug while I take it out. Show me how bad you want it, Rox.”

 

“Ngh,” whimpers Roxas. He gives a short, sharp cry when the thickest part of the plug tugs past his tightly clenching hole, but his hips roll desperately, like he’s trying to suck it back in. Axel fucks him with it a few times, pressing it in just to the point where it nearly slips back inside, but not quite. The sight of the pink, stretched rim of Roxas’ hole, shining with slick around the wide part of the plug is gonna make him nuts in a minute. Growling, he pulls it free and sets it aside. He falls on Roxas’s squirming body, his lean, muscled arms framing the smaller Nobody. He leans down and lays hot, bitey kisses across Roxas’ shoulders while he shoves his pants down impatiently, his cock finally springing free of their confines. Axel gusts out a sigh of relief and reaches for the lube. He closes his eyes and shudders at the feel of his own slippery fingers slicking down his length.

 

“Now, now, now, now,” murmurs Roxas over and over, then howls when Axel nudges the head of his cock between his spanked cheeks and sinks deep.

 

Snarling, mindless with need and delight, hunger and gratitude, and above all else the brainless desire to just fuck himself into Roxy’s willing body until he can’t remember his own name, Axel digs his fingers into Roxas’ hips, tilting them up and shoves into him hard, over and over. Roxas’ asshole has been softened and opened enough by the plug that he takes it easy, panting and moaning and rocking his ass back into every driving thrust. His voice climbs higher and louder as Axel angles himself just right, hitting the place inside Roxas that makes him shudder and clench around Axel’s cock just perfectly, every time.

 

“Oh...oh, I’m gonna come,” gasps Roxas.

 

“Damn right you are,” mutters Axel, fucking into him harder, his own belly drawing tight, pleasure twisting around his spine. He nudges Roxas’ head to the side, baring the clean line of his neck. He bites down hard at the join of his wailing lover’s neck and shoulder, snarling through his teeth. “ _ Come. _ ”

 

Roxas practically  _ screams _ as his snug little hole clamps down on Axel's cock, coming hard, shaking as he spills over the sheets. Axel rams his cock balls deep into that clutching, tight heat, his toes curling, spine bowing as he groans through his teeth and is pulled right along after Roxas, cock twitching as Axel fills him. His arms give out and he collapses on top of Roxas’s panting, shaking form. A few moments later, he remembers to breathe, and rolls to the side, reaching up to tug the knot loose that holds the cuffs around Roxas’ wrists at the head of the bed. Roxas wriggles around in his arms until they’re facing each other, legs tangled together. He tilts his face up for a kiss, and Axel obliges him, chuckling softly.

 

“All right?” he asks gruffly. Roxas smiles dreamily, his eyelids heavy.

 

“Yeah. My ass is pretty sore.”

 

“Good,” says Axel comfortably, tucking Roxas’ head under his chin and pulling the blankets up. “Guess you better be nice to me for the next few days.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Roxas murmurs sleepily. “What...what if I’m not?”

 

“Don’t think I’ll go easy on you just because your butt’s sore. If you’re not good, I’ll bend you over and paddle you with that wooden paddle you were so interested in earlier.”

 

“You wouldn’t...not...not too hard, right?” whispers Roxas, his breath hitching a little. Axel lifts an eyebrow and grins.

 

“So hard,” he breathes into Roxas’ ear, making him shiver. “Until you  _ cry _ , Roxy, and beg me to stop. And fuck you so hard, til you beg for mercy.”

 

Roxas squirms and bites his collarbone. Axel stares down at him in shock. It’s maybe possible he’s created a monster.


End file.
